


Indulging the Impulse

by Parche



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parche/pseuds/Parche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kagami kisses Kuroko, he registers it only after it is already over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulging the Impulse

The first time Kagami kisses Kuroko, he registers it only after they have already parted. It had been instinctive, there had been no planning involved and he knows he should be panicking, spluttering because of his impulsive actions, but all that he registers in that moment is that kissing Kuroko is much nicer than kissing Alex. That, and the fact that Kuroko isn't inching away from him, just staring at him with an intense look on his face that Kagami hasn't encountered before. He prides himself in being able to pick up on the tiniest shifts in Kuroko's expressions and being able to interpret them, but this one, it has him puzzled. Still, he doesn’t mull over it for long because all that currently fills his vision is blue, the bluest of blue and, before he knows it, he is pressing his lips against Kuroko's again.

This time, though, he is completely aware of his actions and can fully enjoy the way Kuroko's lips feel against his. And Kuroko isn't rigid, and while he isn't responding either, he also isn't pushing him away (and this kiss is considerably longer than the last) – a fact that makes Kagami feel lightheaded.

He pulls away and realizes that Kuroko is staring at him in a way that makes him understand he was watching him throughout the duration of their kiss, and feels himself blush.  The thought of Kuroko watching him while they kiss makes his stomach go all weird, his head burn hotter and the urge to kiss him again stronger. It makes him lean in a bit before he hesitates for a moment, but then Kuroko tilts his head up just a little and Kagami is kissing him again.

He doesn't really understand why his mind interpreted that as an invitation, but the thought that it really might be one has him pressing his lips just a little bit harder against Kuroko's. When he pulls away again, the blue eyes staring at him are a lot less focused, and that alone has him kissing him again.

What follows is a series of short kisses in-between which Kagami pulls away just enough for their eyes to meet before their lips are locked together again. And Kuroko is kissing him back. At first only responding, but soon he is meeting him half-way and _God_ , Kagami doesn't think he's ever felt this happy before. And then he doesn't think at all, because the slide of their lips one against the other requires all of his cognitive functions.

After God-knows how many kisses Kagami draws back a little, he feels a little dazed and his lips are tingling in a way he has never experienced before. He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can lips are pressing against his and _OhGod_ , **_Kuroko_** is kissing **_him_**. The warmth that spreads through his chest is the best feeling in the world next to dunking the winning shot, so his hand goes behind Kuroko's neck in order to discourage him from stopping this amazing thing that is currently happening. He doesn't have to worry because Kuroko is pressing harder into him, his kisses only gaining fervour.

As their mouths move in a flurry of kisses Kagami leans back into the arm of the couch (which isn't exactly comfortable) but Kuroko is on top of him and kissing him like there is nothing more important in the world than this, so he ignores the mild discomfort and gets lost in their kisses.

The rush fades, the kisses become slower, languid, almost lazy, but neither of them seems to be willing to move away so Kagami settles into a more comfortable position, one in which his back and neck don't cramp, and plays with the ends of Kuroko's hair. What he gets in return is a little hum of approval that reverberates against his lips and he can't help but to smile.

This action has Kuroko pulling away and Kagami has half the mind to reach after him, but he remains lying and instead observes how his shadow looks. Kuroko's cheeks are dusted with pink and his lips are redder than usual, and Kagami thinks this is the best Kuroko has ever looked, not because he looks like he's been thoroughly kissed, but because his eyes are shining in a way that Kagami knows means he is happy. He realizes he is smiling only when Kuroko's lips twitch and he is granted with a smile that makes his own lips stretch into a full-blown grin. For a moment he just looks and commits the scene to his memory. It is one of those, he knows, that will forever stay in his mind, because next time someone mentions Kuroko this is going to be the image that will play in front of his eyes. And there is no other way that Kagami would rather picture Kuroko, other than completely happy.

And then Kuroko is reaching for the remote and turning the volume up, which in turn makes Kagami realize that the third quarter of the game they were watching is about to start. He starts to sit up, but Kuroko backs towards him and then promptly snuggles into him, pulling one of Kagami's arms around himself, so Kagami gives up on sitting and just snuggles back.

They watch the game, commenting on the plays and bickering when their opinions differ. Kagami thinks it is one of the better games that he has seen on TV, but the thing that keeps a smile on his face during the third and fourth quarter isn't the fast pace of the game, amazing scores and well-thought out play, but another set of fingers playing with his own as they watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because kissing scenes get me in a bind like nothing else and I desperately needed the practice.  
> Hope you liked it anyway ^^


End file.
